Iming between Maximum Ride
by max and me in a tree
Summary: Instant messaging between the Maximum Ride characters. Cliche idea but rediculous story. Plot doesn't form until the most recent chapter. Includes minor Fax, Eggy, and Tokila. And of course, since I laugh in Dylan's face, he's in there being an idiot!
1. The beginning

**A/N: I don't know where this is going. Too bad!**

_Maxandme123**(me) **has logged on_

Maxandme123: Hay, flock? U guys on rite now?

Flygal: **(Max)**Yeah. Gazzy got his wing stuck in the dishwasher. We're trying to get it out.

Maxandme123: I don't even want to know how that happened.

FartingEagle: **(Gazzy's Username)**Fang here, Gazzy told me to speak for him. He says, "OWWWW!"

Maxandme123: I'm sure he does.

BlackFlamingo: **(Nudge)**Ooh, I see red. And we JUST washed his feathers!

HaloHead: **(Angel)**Well I guess we'll have to do it again. He's spurting blood. And u don't even want to know whats hes thinkin right now.

FartingEagle: Gazzy says, "OWWWWCH!"

FlyGal: We g2g, bad things are happening.

Maxandme123: Uhm…do I even want to know?

Blindsidevrywere: **(Iggy, get it?)**No.

FlyGal: It's ur fault Iggy! Ur the one who pushed rinse.

Blindsideverywere: I didn't c it, ok? Sorry…

Maxandme123: It sounds like u shud go help.

FlyGal: Yha. C u l8r.

Maxandme123: L8r.

_IM has been paused until further noticed by the subjects in this IM session._

**How you like? Should I do more? R&R !**

**Thx, luv ya!**

**~~~~~Max and me in a tree**


	2. Fail at Fax

**This is what you get when you ask for Fax! Tell me if I should do real Fax though... I think the topic is too popular.**

_FlyGal has logged on._

FlyGal: Is anyone there?

GothicAngel: Only me, everyone else is asleep, even Maxandme.

FlyGal: Um… Well. What are you doing?

GothicAngel: Updating my blog.

FlyGal: Oh… okay.

GothicAngel: yeah.

FlyGal: …

GothicAngel: …

FlyGal: this is a tad awkward.

GothicAngel: Yup it is.

FlyGal: BYE!

_FlyGal has logged off._

GothicAngel: Ouch…

_GothicAngel has logged off._

**Okay! R&R! I need 4 reviews to update again, and you will crack up at what is coming! Gazzy&Angel up next!**

**~~~~Max (-) Peace out!**


	3. Sibling Fight

**Oh boy, here's my favorite, Gazzy and Angel! Disaster awaits you, my friends!**

_FartingEagle has logged on._

FartingEagle: Ange?

HaloHead: Ya Gaz. I'm always on, I check my email through my mind.

FartingEagle: Uh…that's not weird or creepy in any way.

HaloHead: Hey! At least I'm not the one with the fartitude!

FartingEagle: I'm hurt! (Actually true, my wing is all ruffled and cut up from the stupid dishwasher.)

_Blindsidevrywere has logged on_

Blindsidevrywere: Not my fault!

_Blindsidevrywere has logged off_

FartingEagle: At least I don't have gills.

HaloHead: Uh… about that…

FartingEagle: OHMYGAWD! Angelllll!

HaloHead: I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to! I just thought of you having gills, and it just…

FartingEagle: It just HAPPENED!

HaloHead: I'm sorry, I'll change you back!...maybe.

FartingEagle: CHANGE ME BACK, NOW!

HaloHead: Okay, okay! Uh… presto change-o!

FartingEagle: Nope.

HaloHead: Abra Kadabra?

FartingEagle: Still a fish over here!

HaloHead: Avada Kedavra!

FartingEagle: What the..?

HaloHead: Bibbity-bobbity-boo?

FartingEagle: Oh yeah, that worked.

HaloHead: It did?

FartingEagle: NO!

HaloHead: Well…

_HaloHead has logged off._

FartingEagle: You can't log off, you check your email in your BRAIN!

HaloHead: You aren't supposed to know that!

FartingEagle: You just told me! Scroll up! ^^^^^

HaloHead: Oh.

_FartingEagle has logged off._

_HaloHead has gone to sleep._


	4. The Chatterbox Strikes Again!

**Oh Geeze, Nudge! This could go wrong in so many ways!**

_Chatterbox has logged on_

Chatterbox: Nudge here! I changed my name! Well, not my real name, my penname/username thingy. Blackflamingo didn't make sense anymore. Too racist for a nice girl like me. Did I ever tell you about the time I tried to bleach my skin white? Well I was upset, because people were making fun of me at the school, so I took some chlorine bleach and I…

Two hours of ranting later…

Chatterbox: …so I _ate_ it, but they didn't tell me it was _spiced_ garlic, and I swallowed it whole! I was throwing up almost all night. Thank god I have a Mom-like-figure like Max to hold my hair for me. I would have gotten all that gross garlicky puke in my hair! And what good would that do? Oh did I tell you about that time when I got bubblegum in my hair? Well it was actually peach flavored, because I don't eat anything regular bubblegum flavored. Gross! It was in my—

_Blindsidevrywere has logged on_

Blindsidevrywere: Hey Nudge, I… What the heck?

Chatterbox: And then I accidently braided it into my hair, which I had just learned to do, so—

_Blindsidevrywere has logged off._

Two hours of ranting later…

Chatterbox: …and that's why I never wear bikinis anymore! Get it? Uh, hello? Anyone on? Oh. Whoops.

_Chatterbox has logged off._

**Hey, what did I tell you? well anyways, the next one may be Eggy, but it might be a leetle innapropriate. I mean, you know Iggy. Tell me any requests, do you that I should do Fax? Huh? Oh whatever. R&R!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~~~~~Max**


	5. Lopsided Eggy

**Lopsided Eggy time! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

_Iggers has logged on._

Iggers: Is anybody out there? I'm stuck home alone, _again._

Sindr3lla: Just me, I think. I'm home alone too, Mom is at work.

Iggers: Are you stuck alone every day?

Sindr3lla: Yeah. I'm bored.

Iggers: Me too.

Sindr3lla: …whatcha doing?

Iggers: NOTHING! YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!

Sindr3lla: Alright then… That was weird.

Iggers: Oh, okay. Sorry. What are you doing?

Sindr3lla: NOTHING! YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!

Iggers: …awkward…

Sindr3lla: Soooooo… what do you wanna talk about.

Iggers: Aren't you a little bit tired? It's past midnight.

Sindr3lla: Nah, I'm an insomniac.

Iggers: Oh, really? Me too! It's got something to do with the sight thing…

Sindr3lla: Yeah… uh… mine's got something to do with the Father thing…

Iggers: Oh gosh Ella I'm so sorry I brought it up…

Sindr3lla: It's okay. You didn't mean to. It happens all the time…

Iggers: Alright… so do you like reading?

Sindr3lla: I love reading! How 'bout you?

Iggers: Uhm… Blind here…

Sindr3lla: Whoops, sorry! I momentarily forgot…

Iggers: It's okay, I do that all the time.

Sindr3lla: Speaking of time…

Iggers: 12:48.

Sindr3lla: Thanks! You finished my sentence. J

Iggers: I'm getting to know you better and better. J

_FlyGal has logged on._

FlyGal: Ella has a huge crush on you, Iggy!

Sindr3lla: What the heck, MAX!

Iggers: Uhm, DITTO!

_FlyGal has logged off._

Iggers: And the awkwardness returns!

Sindr3lla: I'm sorry. Iggy, she's only trying to get on your nerves…

Iggers: Ella.

Sindr3lla: …And she wants me to get together with someone…

Iggers: Ella!

Sindr3lla: …She hates the fact that she's the only one in the flock…

Iggers: ELLA!

Sindr3lla: Oh, sorry. What?

Iggers: Do you wanna go out sometime?

Sindr3lla: Um… yeah. Yeah, sure.

Iggers: Okay.

_Sindr3lla has logged off._

_Iggers has logged off._

_Sindr3lla has logged on._

Sindr3lla: YES!

_Sindr3lla has logged off._

_Iggers has logged on._

Iggers: WOO-HOO!

_Iggers has logged off._

**You like my lopsided Eggy? Well thank ya!**

**Should the next one be Max and Dillon? Not together, more like fighting.**

**Or... maybe Angel and Max talking about Angel's first crush?**

**Or... Iggy telling Angel about innapropriate stuff!**

**Ok. I may put up a poll on this, or maybe just tell me via review :D**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~~~~~~Max**


	6. Dylan's Undying Love :D

**Oh no, Dylan and Max!**

_Maxluv has logged on._

Maxluv: Maximum, I pledge my undying love to you!

FlyGal: CAN IT DYLAN.

Maxluv: I swear, I will never leave you like that idiot Fang did!

FlyGal: CAN IT DYLAN.

Maxluv: I was made for you Maximum!

FlyGal: CAN IT DYLAN.

Maxluv: You know you want me!

FlyGal: CAN IT DYLAN.

Maxluv: How can I prove my love for you?

FlyGal: CAN IT DYLAN.

Maxluv: Of course, if that is what you wish.

_Maxluv has logged off._

FlyGal: CAN IT DYLAN.

**:D I've been wanting to do that!**

**Suggestions and revies please!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~Max**

**P.S.: Sorry for spelling Dylan wrong last chapter, I had a brain fart!**


	7. Angel's New talent

**Angel and Max!**

_HaloHead has logged on._

HaloHead: Hello? Max?

FlyGal: Yes sweetie?

HaloHead: I have a bone to pick with you.

FlyGal: Oh boy.

HaloHead: Hey! Since when am I a guy?

FlyGal: It's just an expression!

HaloHead: Well I will not continue until you take it back!

FlyGal: Why would I want to cont-! Ohhhhhhhhggggggggghhhhh… I'm feeling a little woozy…

HaloHead: Eggggggzactly. Now am I a male?

FlyGal: It's just an ex-! Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… my stomach's not feeling too well, Angel…

HaloHead: New talent. So am I still a dude?

FlyGal: NO ANGEL!

HaloHead: Feeling better?

FlyGal: Now that you mention it… so what was that that you wanted to talk to me about?

HaloHead: Yes. It's about becoming the leader of the flock.

FlyGal: Oh boy.

HaloHead: What was that?

FlyGal: NOTHING! Please continue.

HaloHead: I believe that as superior member of the flock, I should be the leader.

FlyGal: Angel.

HaloHead: Yes?

FlyGal: YOU ARE NOT NOR WILL YOU EVER BE THE LEADER OF THIS FLOCK!

_FlyGal has logged off._

HaloHead: Oh boy.

_HaloHead has logged off._

**You like? You favorite! :D Oh and please more reviews, and plllllleeeease be specific!**

**I have an idea for the next chapter, though it's gonna be reeeeeally short probably.**

**It's Fang... and Dylan... Together... in a chat...**

**heeheehee!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**~Max**


	8. Fang and Fang

**Just to let you know, for all of you soon-to-be-confuzzled people, Dylan changes his name in the middle, but Fang DOES NOT! Right Fang?**

**Fang: Right.**

**Fang left the IM early just to talk to me! YAY!**

**Oh and I completely had a space-out attack and I spaced for two months and forgot the disclaimers! AHHHHHHHH!**

**So yeah, i own nothing. Nada. That would be James Patterson, who surely does not have bright green toenails at the moment.**

**Peace, love, READ!**

* * *

><p><em>Maxluv has logged on.<em>

Maxluv: Fang? Have you come for our meeting?

GothicAngel: uh…yes.

Maxluv: Excellent…

GothicAngel: Ohhhhkaaaaaayyyyyy.

Maxluv: So… HOW DID YOU GET MAX TO LOVE YOU? HUH HUH HUH?

GothicAngel: Uhm…

Maxluv: Yes, yes spit it out!

GothicAngel: I guess…:D you just have to be named Fang.

Maxluv: Really?

GothicAngel: Yup. Works every time.

Maxluv: !

_GothicAngel has logged off._

_FlyGal has logged on._

FlyGal: Dylan. Piss off, I wanna talk to Iggy.

Fang: No more Dylan. Now, I will be known as Fang!

FlyGal: ?

_FlyGal has logged off._

Fang: DRAT!

**How you like? You like, you review, cuz people keep _alerting_ and not _reviewing_. How does that work? A review makes my day nice and sunny. An alert DOES NOT!**

**:D Heres the Question of the Day (also used in my recently published ficpress story, twelve): If you could have a super power, what would it be?**

**Leave an interesting or creative responce in the reviews (I sound like Ray William Johnson now, whom I also don't own), and if you have a super power that one of the twelve has, I'll letcha know. **

**For those of you that wanna read Twelve, please hug a monkey and go to my profile, where I have the link to my ficpress!**

**Luv Ya Bunches!**

**HUG A MONKEY!**

**-Em**


	9. Dylan the hacker and the chatterbox

_Chatterbox has logged on._

Maxluv: Hello Nudge!

Chatterbox: Dylan? Who gave you access—

Maxluv: Never mind that! Now tell me all that you know about Max!

Chatterbox: Well, her name is Maximum Ride, she won't eat mashed potatoes, she chews her nails, she hates shopping and anything shopping related, she snores like a chainsaw, she likes to roller skate… hey why are you asking me this?

Maxluv: Duh. I'm obsessed with Max.

Chatterbox:…for the first time in my life, I have no idea what to say.

Maxluv: What's Max's favorite color?

Chatterbox: Purple.

Maxluv: What's her favorite ice cream?

Chatterbox: Rocky road.

Maxluv: What's her favorite household appliance?

Chatterbox: Blender.

Maxluv: I think that we'll be very good friends, Nudge… very good friends indeed…

Chatterbox:….You're creepy.

_Chatterbox has logged off_

Maxluv: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Dylan makes me laugh ;)**

**Anyway, please review, I have strep throat and I just wanted to sleep all day today but I woke up so i could update for all of you.**

**You're the best, but only if you review ;)**

**I have a lot of other Max fics on my profile for you to read if you're waiting for me to update this. Some are Long and Lost (i made it suspenseful today!), The camper's curse of maximum ride, and what's my name.**

**I think you should read them ;)**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**HUG UR MONKEY BROTHER!**

**-em**


	10. Authors note!

**raagagagahagahhagahaghag!**

**What the heck guys?**

**I thought you loved me!**

**And here I am, all sick in bed with horrible strep throat.**

**And yesterday morning all I wanted was to sleep in ALL DAY.**

**But I knew that I had promised updates so I picked my sorry butt off the floor and got to work.**

**And I even Updated Cammie and Juvie Mixed, which I something I haven't done in months.**

**What do I get in return?**

**NOTHING!**

**I was expecting a couple new reviews to make me feel better, but what do I get?**

**NOTHING!**

**Now, there are a few people that I must thank.**

**That would be Di Angelo Grace Jackson and Future Novelist887.**

**You guys are awesome, and you guys are pretty much my only reviewers.**

**But as for the rest of you,**

**what's your excuse?**

**Here I am, coughing my guts up.**

**And writing for you,**

**because I promised I would.**

**And sure, people read.**

**But who reviews? NO ONE!**

**So if today I get a jillion reads on my stats and no reviews, I'm shutting down the presses.**

**I love you guys and I love my stories but they're all coming off if I don't get some reaction.**

**Really. I love you, but I'm not writing for people that don't care.**

**(Di and Future, I'll send you exclusive copies)**

**~~~~~Em**


	11. CHALLENGE!

**Hey readers!**

**I know that I havent talked to you in a while.**

**But I have found that I have 58 reviews for PJO TiVo AND IMing Maximum Ride!**

***Emmers cheers and jumps around the room***

**So, my birthday, as you should know, is right next to christmas on January 8th.**

**And I was wondering...**

**Do you think that I could get 100 reviews on this story or another story by my birthday?**

**I don't think so, considering the non-reviewing readers I have...**

**kidding ;)**

**But please? I really want 100 on something because I love reviews and I love you guys**

**and that's all I really want for my birthday.**

**Not a Mac, not a phone, not a car.**

**Just 100 reviews.**

**You only have 42 to go on PJO TiVo and IMing Max... do you think you could make it?**

**Some of my other PJO fics are PJO raps and Unlucky 13, and I have other fics for Greek Mythology (soon to be coming down), Maximum ride, Harry Potter, x-over, and Gallagher Girls.**

**Send my storys to your Grandparents, my Grandparents, fanfiction friends, fanfiction enemies, even start a chainmail letter!**

**If I see this starting to happen, I will update all of my stories every sunday.**

**So... are you up to it?**

**I CHALLENGE YOU!**

**LUV YA BUNCHES!**

**~Emmers**


	12. Akila pregnant?

_paws_on has logged on._

paws_on: Total?

Totalpurebreed: Yes Akila?

paws_on: I have something to tell you...

Totalpurebreed: Go ahead.

paws_on: Yes, well...

Totalpurebreed: Akila, I will love you no matter what you say. Go ahead, tell me what's wrong.

paws_on: Total... I'm pregnant.

Totalpurebreed: ...

paws_on: I'm so sorry...

Totalpurebreed: It's alright Akila.

_Totalpurebreed has logged off_

_FlyGal has logged on._

FlyGal: Did you tell him?

paws_on: Yes...

FlyGal: So? How did he take it?

paws_on: He... Max everything is all wrong! He said he would love me no matter what, but now he just storms off when I'm in my time of need? And they say pregnant _women_ are hormonally imbalanced!

FlyGal: Well you had to tell him some time... how long have you known, three months?

paws_on: around that long.

FlyGal: Why don't you go talk to him. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell him over IM.

paws_on: Alright. Thanks Max.

_paws_on has logged off_

FlyGal: Stupid dramatic dogs.

_FlyGal has logged off._


End file.
